Divers, such as scuba divers and skin divers, wear diving masks that prevent water from entering the area surrounding the eyes and nose. Diving masks generally include an outer frame and a window or lens mounted to the frame in a sealed relationship. A flexible skirt is also sealingly mounted to the frame along one edge. The flexible skirt is often made of silicone and has a sealing edge configured to fit against the face of the diver around the eyes and nose. A mask strap secures the mask against the diver's face.
Often, the skirt includes a nosepiece or nose pocket configured to receive the nose of the diver. In some masks, the nosepiece is flexible to permit the diver to grasp his or her nose during descent. This may be necessary to allow the diver to equalize his internal pressure with the steadily increasing external pressure during a descent. Pressure equalization is facilitated by blocking a diver's nose and gently blowing against the blockage.
Other masks incorporate a purge valve in the base of the nosepiece. The purge valve permits the diver to purge any water that inadvertently leaked into the mask. By exhaling through his or her nose, the diver is able to force this unwanted water through the purge valve and into the surrounding environment.
A rigid plate is sometimes attached to the frame of the mask and is disposed over the nosepiece and purge valve area to provide protection of the purge valve and stability to the nosepiece area. However, this configuration can cause problems for the diver when he attempts pressure equalization by grasping his nose. The purge valve or the purge valve combined with the rigid plate render it difficult, if not impossible, for the diver to grasp his nose and restrict airflow therethrough.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for use with such a diving mask that would allow the diver to block or restrict airflow through his nose during the equalization process.